


The Beast of Fraldarius

by Ruunkur



Series: Of Beasts, Brides, and Feasts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Roleswap AU, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: On the Tailtean Plains, it was said that House Fraldarius laid claim to power. At Kyphon's side was a beast, bigger than any natural born beast. Together, they secured victory and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was forged.Four hundred years after, the Empire strikes back, powered by their own strange machines. Lambert Blaiddyd, loyal right hand to King Rodrigue, escapes Faerghus with Dimitri and Felix in tow.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Of Beasts, Brides, and Feasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853845
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited and reposted

"We need to leave, now."

Felix was roused by the words, blinking in confusion at the sight of Lambert hovering over his bed. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, his eyes clouded from sleep.

"Leave?" Felix shifted as he pushed himself out of bed, hearing someone else in the room. His thoughts were sluggish, his body heavy as Lambert nodded at him, moving to pull him out of bed. Clothes were handed to him and Felix looked down at them, frowning.

"Where's dad?"

Lambert spared him nothing as he turned, grabbing a bag that had something in it, heading towards the door. "Please, Felix, we must leave, now."

Felix stumbled after Lambert, pulling on the pants and shirt he had been given and discarding his night clothes on the floor. Lambert, once he was satisfied that Felix was dressed, picked him up to hurry the pace.

Felix clung to his father's right hand man, eyes distant as he realized that Dimitri was with them, the other boy looking as confused as Felix was.

"Father, where is Rodrigue and Glenn?"

"They will be joining us shortly. Now, I need you both to be quiet."

Felix blinked up at Lambert before looking back down, letting the man adjust him in his arms. The motions of his stride were soothing, almost enough for Felix to fall back asleep, though he didn't get that option when he was set down, Lambert moving a bookshelf and ushering the prince and his son into the hidden passageway.

Felix followed on his own after that, keeping up with the longer limbed Blaiddyds' only thanks to being used to it. it was quiet as they descended the passageway and a light at the end of the tunnel only served to briefly blind Felix.

There was a splash and he found that they were at one of the rivers behind the castle. Lambert looked at Felix and then Dimitri, kneeling before his son.

"You and Felix will get in the boat and let it take you downstream. You will have a blanket covering you both until we reach our checkpoint. Do you remember when that will be?"

Dimitri blinked at him, furrowing his brows. "When the boat hits the bank, at the turn."

Lambert nodded, smiling at him. "In you two go."

Felix opened his mouth to protest but Lambert was already lifting him up, depositing him in the boat along with the bag. Dimitri clambered in after him, hunching down in the bottom of the boat. Lambert threw a rough hewn blanket over them, the boat rocking as it was shoved away.

Dimitri reached out, taking Felix's hand.

"Do you know what's going on?" Felix whispered, voice strained as the pair of children huddled in the bottom of the boat together.

Dimitri shook his head, frowning as the blanket rustled over them. "We have to be still, and silent. It won't work otherwise."

"Where are we going?" Felix asked again.

"I don't know."

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, Felix only moving to rub at his eyes. The ride would have been peaceful, if it weren't for the stench of fish. The boat came to a halt and Dimitri tensed next to Felix.

A knock echoed around them and Dimitri carefully peeled back the blanket, sitting up when the faint morning light began to stream in. Lambert was there, a look on his face as he helped both children out of the boat.

Felix gave him a questioning look, Lambert shaking his head as he grabbed the bag, putting it on one of the two horses.

"Come here, Felix."

Felix swallowed but walked up to the man, watching as he pulled out a pair of scissors. He opened his mouth to protest as Lambert turned him around, confused when the man began to cut his hair.

"Father, what are you doing?"

Lambert didn't look up, working on hacking his way through the nearly waist length hair. Felix shifted his glance to stare at the hair, feeling lighter than he had in years.

"It's merely a precaution."

"But, I'm not... allowed-" Felix didn't get to finish, his eyes filling with tears as Lambert continued to cut the hair.

"These are special circumstances, Felix," Lambert assured him, "no one will be upset by it."

Felix furrowed his eyebrows, scrunching his nose up. Lambert brushed off his shoulders and he reached a shaky hand up, running his hand through the hair. It was no longer than maybe seven inches and it stuck up like a wild haystack. Dimitri took one look at him and turned away, coughing into his hand.

"You too, Dimitri."

Dimitri stilled as Lambert walked over to him, treating his hair much the same way. Once he was finished, the scissors disappeared and he swung Dimitri and Felix up onto the second horse before he mounted the first.

"Lam-"

"Call me Daniel for now, okay?"

Felix swallowed his words, curling his fingers into the saddle as they arranged themselves to ride out. Lambert took one look at the boat, shoving it back into the river before he mounted his own steed and they set off once more.

It would be two weeks of travel, heading east and towards the Leicester Alliance before the news would reach the trio.

Rodrigue Archille Fraldarius, King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, was murdered by the Empire forces. With him, his son was also killed.

Rodrigue had taken to the battlefield, dying to protect his city. The crown prince Glenn Fraldarius had been intercepted by an Empire battalion in his attempts to escape and had been killed in the castle. No information could be sourced on the whereabouts of Lambert Blaiddyd, Dimitri Blaiddyd, or Felix Fraldarius, even as rewards were posted for their information.

***

"Attack me like you mean it!"

Felix stomped his foot in anger, staring at his long-time friend. The other twelve year old peered at him, adjusting his grip on the lance.

"Felix, while father does not believe that these lessons are not important, he will only allow them to continue if you are not-"

"I'm not going to learn anything if you don't grow a backbone and actually attack me, damn it."

Dimitri looked horrified at the use of such foul language, Felix throwing his sword down in protest. The farm was peaceful, tucked far away and deep in Alliance territory that they were safe. Even with their relative sense of safety, Lambert had finally given in to Felix's pleas to let him learn a weapon.

"Felix, I apologize, but there are rules-"

"Damn the rules, I don't care." Felix crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Dimitri. "Who cares about rules anymore? Faerghus is gone."

"You don't... mean that," Dimitri whispered, looking at him with wide, wide eyes. Felix looked up at the winter sky, letting out a scoff. “It’s not completely gone, it’s still… there.”

"I do. Dad is dead, what's left but to let it rot?"

Dimitri opened and closed his mouth, his grip tightening on the lance. The sound of shattering wood made Felix scoff again, turning away from the other boy.

"Felix..."

"You're a brute." Felix stepped forward, letting out a long suffering sigh as Dimitri held out his hands. He spent the next five minutes picking out splinters from his palms, pulling away when he was finished.

"We should head home."

Felix glanced at Dimitri, stopping long enough to retrieve his sword as Dimitri picked up the broken halves of his lance.

They walked towards the house in silence, Felix fuming as Dimitri stared down at the lance, letting out a sigh. It was the third one he had broken since Felix had demanded to learn to defend himself. Lambert had looked, briefly, horrified before he relented, his eyes lined with dark circles.

There was silver in his blond hair, peppering it and making him look older than he probably was. Felix wasn't sure how old Lambert was, only that he had served the king since his eighteenth birthday as a royal sword and shield.

He had, at least, given up on the beard he had attempted to grow. That was the only good thing to come of the whole endeavour, Felix was certain.

Dimitri reached out, carefully touching Felix's wrist. "He's only trying to do what's best for both of us."

"If he wanted to do what was best, he should have never left dad alone. He was supposed to protect him!" Felix bristled under the suggestion, meeting Dimitri's gaze. Dimitri opened his mouth, closing it and frowning.

They both paused when they heard a rustle in the bushes, another kid tumbling out. "Who are you?" She pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm Hugo, that's Alex. We live on the farm down the way." Felix eyed the new kid, measuring her up. She gave them a look, her eyes wide.

"Someone really lives down there?" she asked, edging closer to them. "I thought the others were pulling a prank on me."

"Can we help you?" Dimitri asked, stepping towards her with a smile.

She quickly pulled back, looking at the broken lance. "What did that?"

"I, uh..." Dimitri glanced at Felix, his eyes going wide. Felix rolled his, turning to look at the girl.

"It was an accident. He threw it at a tree to see what would happen."

"I did-"

Felix nudged Dimitri, glancing at him. "And it broke, just like I told you it would."

Dimitri huffed, opening his mouth before he closed it, looking away. "Yes, the... lance broke when I swung it at a tree. Er, threw it at the tree."

"Can I see?" The girl scrambled closer, Dimitri taking a step back. Felix maintained his position, narrowing his eyes. "I want to see you throw a lance and break it!"

"Well, w-we..." Dimitri glanced from the girl to Felix, opening his mouth.

"We don't even know your name." Felix turned, continuing down the path. "Besides, he broke it already, how can he re-break it?"

Dimitri offered her a smile, moving away from her. He began to follow Felix, the girl trailing behind him.

"My name's Leonnie. If you two live on the farm, why don't we ever see you in town?"

"Why does it matter?"

Felix bristled at the questions the girl asked. In the four years he and Dimitri had lived with Lambert, things had shifted. In the past six months, Lambert hadn't been able to deny the constant pressing to train, to learn to be useful. Anything other than sitting around and doing nothing.

He hated it. At least when they were home, he had things to do. Lessons to learn, things to understand. While Lambert had tried to continue that knowledge, it felt shaky at best. It was nothing like all the history he was expected to understand, the bonds between the houses of Blaiddyd and Fraldarius, what his role was, while his brother was being trained to become the next King of Faerghus.

Leonnie shrugged, brushing hair out of her face. "Just curious, I guess. There's a really cool mercenary band that's in town currently! The captain has been teaching me all sorts of cool things."

"Mercenary band?" Dimitri asked, tilting his head.

The girl nodded, her grin growing. "One day, I want to join one! There's glory in battle, you know. Especially with how the beasts in the North have been riled up. Someone needs to put-"

"We have to go."

Felix reached over, taking Dimitri's wrist. Dimitri stood, frozen as Felix tugged on his hand.

"Alex."

He tugged again, hearing the pitch in Dimitri's voice.

Crown prince or not, Felix wanted the whole damn country to rot.

"Alex." Felix hissed the name again, tugging on his wrist. Dimitri took in a breath, hands trembling.

"Dimitri!" Felix snapped, watching the boy jump and startle, dropping the broken lance pieces. He glanced at the other, opening his mouth. Felix narrowed his eyes, turning on his heel and walking down the path. He heard Dimitri stammer out another excuse, moving to stumble after Felix.

"I'm... sorry."

Felix huffed. "Who cares about what happens in the North? We aren't there."

"N-no, I suppose we... aren't."

"So, it doesn't matter."

"Father-"

"Screw what dad thinks!" Felix snapped, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. He looked away from Dimitri, scrambling up the path faster. His lungs ached as he broke out into a full sprint, chucking the training sword aside.

There was a cry of his name before he darted into the forest, ignoring the way the bushes tried to claw at him.

He stopped to draw in a ragged breath when he felt he was far enough away, his lungs burning with the desperate need for air.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Felix froze as he heard more bushes rustle, his hand moving to clench for the hilt of a sword that he had-

Tossed aside in order to run faster.

Felix took a step back as several people appeared from the trees, one man scoffing as he looked at him. "It's just one of the local kids, there's better things to look for."

The one standing in front of Felix reached out, grabbing him by the wrist. "This doesn't look like one of the local brats. I haven't seen him before. No one in the village has such crappy brown hair."

Felix opened his mouth to protest, feeling the grip tighten on his wrist. He hated how Lambert cut and magically concealed his hair. It was the one thing he still dreaded, even after years of having it done.

"You're right. Think this one will put up a fight?" Another man moved behind Felix, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Seeing as our other objective has left..."

"The other group is still in town. If we don't move fast, they can catch up with us."

The first man smirked, pressing Felix back into the man behind him. "That will come later."

Felix opened his mouth and screamed before he bit the hand that was coming towards him, refusing to let go. The man shouted, his other hand letting go of Felix's wrist to smack his head. Felix blinked as he tried to bite down harder, hearing skin rip before he had to let go of the hand, the stench of blood overwhelming.

He took another breath to scream again, a hand covering his mouth. He was picked up by the man behind him, Felix swinging his legs in terror, his eyes blown wide. In another moment, he felt his heel meet something in a flailing kick, the man behind him letting out a grunt of pain.

With the hand removed from his mouth once again, he screamed. The bandits growled, moving to shove a cloth in Felix's mouth.

"You damn little brat," the front man snarled, pressing his bleeding hand to his chest. Felix's gaze darted from the man's hand to his face, feeling the press of something sharp against his back as the other man adjusted his grip.

"Come on, Jon, drop the boy and we can play with him."

Jon snorted, adjusting his grip. "You aren't worried he's gonna bolt?"

The front man waved his hand, blinking when an arrow sprouted from it. He jerked his head up as something thudded into his side, bones cracking.

Another arrow struck the man behind Felix and he fell to the ground, moving to rip the gag from his mouth. The thing that had barreled into the first bandit looked up, blue eyes dilated as it stared.

Felix took a step back. He had heard the stories, had been prepared but he wasn't sure if it-

"Felix."

The look of relief across the thing's face and he scrambled backwards, hitting Jon's dead body as the other thing lurched towards him.

He wasn't sure it was human or animal. It was half transformed, fur covering its entire body, hands transformed into claws. The mouth was more animalistic muzzle than anything Felix had ever seen.

Felix whined as it came closer, feeling the gentle trace of claws on his face before the half-beast thing lunged, shoving Felix out of the way of another arrow. It thudded into Jon's body, the man grunting before he passed out and Felix stared.

Sharp claws were still tracing a path from down his cheek and he-

"Felix."

The thing whined as an arrow lodged itself into its shoulder, the beast half turning. It forgot where its claws were and Felix felt pain-

***

"-you thinking?"

Felix heard the words, his breath caught in his lungs. The left side of his face felt funny but he couldn't move his arms, couldn't bring a hand up to check the damage.

Had there been damage? He remembered the pain, seeing that weird thing being hit with an arrow, feeling the claws rip down his face.

Felix shuddered, squeezing his eyes tight before pain welled through him.

"I... Felix was in trouble, there were bandits-"

There was a sigh, Felix picking out Lambert's voice.

"How does your shoulder feel, Dima?"

There was a pause, Felix wondering what sort of damage had been done to Dimitri in... but he hadn't been in the clearing, had he?

"Weird, but better. I am sorry, Father."

Lambert let out a sigh. "I'm just grateful no one saw you. No one that's alive, anyway. And you are certain it was one of the bandits that had shot you?"

Felix frowned into the darkness. Dimitri hadn't been in that forest, it had been the three bandits, that... thing, and whoever had saved Felix. Unless Felix didn't see him enter the clearing. It was possible that-

"I'm... mostly certain. But, there were bandits that had also been shot, so I am... uncertain," Dimitri admitted, "and it is possible that Felix saw, as well."

There was a pause and Felix wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't do it, couldn't bring himself to see what they meant.

"When he wakes, I shall speak with him. Do you know where to go if something is to happen to you two?"

"Yes, Father."

"And where do you go?"

Felix shifted, wondering what Lambert was speaking of. They had never discussed alternate plans. They had shown up on the farm, Lambert had fixed it up, and declared that this is where they would stay. There had been no talks with Felix on the matter.

"We're to seek Judith, give her the lion, and she will know what it means. What does the lion mean, father?"

A chair scraped against the floor, Lambert letting out a low breath. "It is better if you do not know, that way no one can use that knowledge against Felix."

"Yes, Father."

The pair fell silent, Felix letting the darkness take him once more. He could demand answers in the morning, see if it would make sense then.

***

When Felix next woke, he would see the half healed scars that decorated the left side of his face. He watched as Lambert sent Dimitri out to collect firewood.

"Let's have a lesson, shall we? I know it has been some... time since there has been any formal teaching for yourself or Dimitri."

Felix shrugged, looking away from Lambert. "There was a beast in the forest."

Lambert nodded. "Yes, Dimitri told me. What happened?"

Felix stared at him, shrugging after a moment. "We... were fighting and I took off into the woods. Some men found me and..." he paused, squinting at Lambert, "the bandits didn't shoot each other. Then that... thing showed up and got shot in the shoulder."

Lambert raised an eyebrow but nodded. "One of the mercenaries from a nearby group found you. Felix, do you remember your history lessons?"

Felix shrugged, looking away from Lambert. "We haven't kept up on it."

"The Blaiddyds serve as the right hand to the Fraldarius line. When Kyphon and Loog won the War of the Eagle and the Lion, securing Faerghus as its own home, Loog swore fealty, promising a blood oath to securing the home of Fraldarius."

Felix stared at him, frowning. "But the kingdom is gone now."

Lambert shook his head, closing his eyes. "As long as you still live, there is hope."

"Then why didn't you save Glenn?"

Lambert let out a sigh, sitting up straight. "I did as your father instructed, nothing more and nothing less. You, Felix, were the safest-"

"They're dead because of you."

Lambert closed his eyes, shaking his head. "It is unfortunate, yes. But what matters is keeping you safe."

Felix didn't respond, looking away from Lambert.

"We'll start up with those lessons again and soon. Do you trust Dimitri?"

"He was that... thing, wasn't he?"

Lambert's jaw tightened and he let out a harsh breath through his nose. "Yes, Felix, that was indeed my son you saw. As your position had been... delicate in the castle, you were going to be slowly built up to it. With how things are changing, it's becoming unavoidable."

Felix looked up at him then, blinking. "You mean the reasons I wasn't allowed to touch weapons and couldn't cut my hair?"

Lambert nodded. "Things are different now, for both of you. I will continue your education in the matter and I will ensure that Dimitri does not lose control again. I promise."

Felix swallowed back his words, nodding. "Understood."

***

It would be three weeks before Dimitri and Felix were on the run, this time with no Lambert to guide them.

When they stumbled into a group of mercenaries, Dimitri had looked frozen, wide eyed, and the men just looked at them before one man with strangely cut blond hair, sighed.

"Are you two lost?"

Felix felt the urge to cry as Dimitri stared at him. He glanced back the way they had come, judging the situation. "Our farm was attacked."

The man raised an eyebrow, glancing the way they came. "When was that?"

"Three days ago." Felix bit out the information, ignoring the way Dimitri stared at the mercenaries.

"You two aren't from the village near here, are you?"

Felix shook his head. "We were a farm a little ways out, dad liked his privacy, but we were attacked and now..."

The man nodded, letting out a whistle. The flurry of activity swept past them, the man leading the pair of kids further into the camp.

"My name's Jeralt. How old are you two?"

"We're twelve." The height of the summer sun burned down on them, Felix shifting on his feet. Dimitri reached out, taking Felix's wrist. Felix glanced at him, turning to look back at Jeralt.

"We're... to go to a cousin's home, in Daphnel territory." Dimitri's voice was hoarse as he spoke, his eyes wide. Jeralt looked at the kid, grabbing something from a bag and tossing it to them.

Dimitri caught it, looking at the water skin before looking back up at Jeralt. He opened and closed his mouth, Felix huffing and taking it from him with his free hand.

"Where does this cousin of yours live?"

Felix hesitated but shook his head when Dimitri didn’t answer. "I don't know."

Dimitri looked at Felix before glancing at Jeralt, blinking. "Close to the main house of Daphnel."

Jeralt nodded. "Fine, we'll get you two there."

“But… we can’t pay you.”

Jeralt shifted, giving them a once over. “I like helping people out and it looks like both of you can use the help.”

When the others returned, Felix had managed to coax Dimitri into eating, his annoyance and patience wearing thin. Jeralt looked up at his group, the first man shaking his head.

"There was a... beast. Similar to one out of Faerghus legends, that was slaughtered, gutted, and skinned in the house. The place was ransacked, not sure what anyone was looking for."

Dimitri froze at those words, his eyes going wide. Felix stared down at the food in his lap, shoulders hunching.

It would be two more days before they set out with the mercenary group, leaving the small Alliance village behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: This won't have an actual update schedule until I finish my other project.

Upon the battlefield, it was said that a beast would come to the whistle of Kyphon. It stalked the fields and fought on behalf of the soon-to-be king, tearing into enemies during the day.

Through the nights, Kyphon was seen with Loog, a man of the Blaiddyd line. In the northern reaches of Faerghus, such a bond was not uncommon between two men. Though many found it strange that Loog Blaiddyd never took to the field himself.

When Faerghus declared its independence, many looked to Loog as the leader, even if others still questioned and distrusted him. But, upon the final battle, Loog fell to his knees in deference and they hailed Kyphon as king.

There were rumors, in the deepest gutters, that the Blaiddyds were merely the beasts of Fraldarius, unfit for nothing more than service and deference.

And so, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was born, falling to House Fraldarius to lead, with their ever present right hand, those that held the strength of Blaiddyd and its spear.

~*~*~*~*~

Felix shifted his grip on the blade, narrowing his eyes as his opponent took a step back. He lunged, twisting and smacked the training blade into the woman’s ankle, following it up to throw the hilt into her ribs.

“Come on now, if you wanted someone to abuse, did it have to be me?”

The woman shook herself as Felix stepped back several paces, reaching up to yank hair out of his face. It was long enough now to be pulled back and, while he was still hesitant to cut it, he was tempted to.

“Alex did not feel like joining me today.”

The woman just shook her head at him. Since the night that Felix and Dimitri had been picked up by the group of mercenaries, they had been travelling with them. It had been their intention to go to House Daphnel but, when they were within a day’s ride, Jeralt had received word that it had been burned and Judith was on the run.

That they hadn’t heard of the warrior in the past eight years was no concern of his. Felix had decided back when they were twelve that it was better to stick with a moving group than to try and find a place to stay.

Leonie let out a huff, adjusting her grip on the lance. “It’s a wonder that he’ll even train with you most days, the way you berate him. When was the last time you’ve talked to him without yelling at him?”

Felix stiffened under the words, narrowing his eyes. Leonie had been an unexpected addition to the group three years ago and she was one of the few people that Felix tolerated.

“I talk to him on a regular basis. Our relationship is of no concern to you.”

“Did you notice that he’s sitting in the shadows of the tree, staring you down?”

Felix gritted his teeth, turning to meet the gaze of Dimitri. The man stiffened, a sheepish grin crossing his face when he realized that Felix saw him. He turned back to Leonie, scoffing.

“Yeah, I did. There’s no use hiding him. Have you seen the size of him?” Felix glanced at Dimitri, who merely rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. He sighed, dropping the point of his sword. “What do you want?”

“Would you like tea?”

Felix stared at Dimitri, studying him and eyeing him up and down. “Tea.”

Dimitri nodded, shifting his stance. “I know that we do not often get along, Hugo.” There was a slight pause between the words and the name, Felix letting out his breath in a slow movement. “But, perhaps…”

There was an ache in the back of Felix’s mind, the same one that prevented him from cutting his hair regularly. The same one that kept him closer to Dimitri than he liked.

Overlaid with the fear of Dimitri snapping.

“Fine, whatever. We can have tea tomorrow” He drew his sword up to position, staring Leonie down. “There, a full conversation and no yelling.”

Leonie opened her mouth and then shut it, watching as Dimitri shuffled back to his tree, sitting back down.

“Did you hear where we were going next?” Felix met Leonie’s gaze, the woman adjusting her stance as she waited for the next strike.

She gave a quick shake of her head. “Nothing solid, just heading further east, probably towards-”

“Riagan territory.”

They all looked up as Byleth stepped into the makeshift training area, his gaze cutting across them.

“May I join you?”

Leonie shook her arm out. “Hey, Alex, want to go get food?”

Dimitri looked up, blinking at Leonie before he glanced at Felix. Felix rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. “May as well go with Leonie, there’s no point if you’re just going to sit and stare.”

“Very well.” Dimitri got up from his position, following Leonie out of the clearing and towards the other mercenaries. Felix turned to face Byleth, meeting the unsettling stare.

“I heard Leonie left you in a pit last week.”

Felix snorted. “Yes, well, I got out eventually, didn’t I?”

Byleth drew his own sword, tilting his head. “With help.”

“Yes, fine, with help.”

It had been embarrassing, falling into a pit that he should have expected. Even worse, Dimitri was the one that had helped him out of it, his laughter barely concealed.

“Begin.”

Felix drew his blade up to block as Byleth moved, the pair trading blows back and forth until a whistle called for their attention. Felix glanced at Jeralt, Byleth offering him a small bow as he sheathed his weapon.

Felix returned the motion, sheathing his own sword. “We should spar more often.”

Byleth regarded Felix, nodding before he walked past his father.

Jeralt watched Felix a moment longer, raising an eyebrow as the man turned to head towards him.

“What do you know of Faerghus history?”

Felix stared at the man, frowning. “Faerghus?” he repeated, noticing the way Byleth hovered on the edge of the trees, casting glances backwards. “Not much, it’s been… some time since I’ve seen the place.”

“So you wouldn’t know anything about the Beast of Fraldarius, would you?”

Felix stared at him, gaze blank. “Fraldarius was the king, wasn’t he?”

“Yes, he was. And you don’t know anything about it?”

“Alex and I left Faerghus when we were eight. There wasn’t much that we knew about the king or his… beast.”

The ache at the back of his skull seemed to whine, Felix staring Jeralt down.

Jeralt let out a sigh. “Not even any tales you were told when you were younger?”

“Why do you care? Aren’t we heading towards Riegan territory?”

Jeralt nodded. “Yes, I suppose we are. If you think of anything, let me know. Or let Byleth know.” Jeralt turned, Felix breathing through his nose.

“Why are we going to Riegan Territory?”

Jeralt paused, glancing back over at him. “Empire forces are heading towards this area. I’d rather not get caught on their side of the border.”

“So why do you care about Faerghus?”

Jeralt weighed Felix as he considered his next words. “They never found the Beast on the battlefield.”

Felix let out a snort. “The beast-”

“You’ve been with us for, what, eight years now?”

Felix tilted his head, his mouth pressed into a tight line. “Yes.”

“I consider you and Alex like my own kids, siblings to Byleth. I don’t know what you two were doing out in those woods, but I know what we saw at the farm house when I checked.”

Felix twitched, his hand lighting down on the hilt of his sword. “A dead father who left kids behind?”

“The Empire armies killed everyone in that castle and subjugated any nobles that didn’t bend the knee when the king was killed. And you know who was never seen on the battlefield?”

Felix shook his head, gaze locked on Jeralt.

“Lambert Blaiddyd. He was bound to the king, loyal to a fault. So, what happened to him? Did you know that the lords in the North that still hold out hope think he’s still alive, even as they bend the knee. And eight years ago, I saw a beast I had seen once before, when I was still working with the Knights of Seiros.”

Felix twitched.

“Father.”

Jeralt looked up, meeting Byleth’s gaze and Felix stepped forward, hurrying down the path. He brushed past Byleth, glancing at him before he continued on his way.

“The others are waiting for you. Some of them are going to town in order to drink. They want us to join.”

“Of course, kiddo,” Jeralt said, heading down the path as well. “If you do remember anything about the Faerghus beasts, Hugo, you should let me know.”

Felix glanced over his shoulder as Jeralt called after him. He nodded, turning and headed back to camp, the light of fires filtering through the trees as dying daylight filtered through the branches.

Leonie and Dimitri were sitting with bowls in their hands, near the smaller fire. Leonie beckoned him over when she spotted him, a grin on her face. Felix turned to join them, his stomach in knots.

“Did you have fun with Byleth?” Leonie asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Felix nodded, accepting the bowl that Dimitri had set to the side. “Why did you join the mercenary group?”

Leonie frowned at the question, watching as Felix tilted his head back, staring at the sky. “I guess I wanted to get out of the village. I met Jeralt once, a long time ago and-” she paused, “-didn’t you two live near me back then?”

Dimitri and Felix shared a glance, Dimitri shifting. “Yes, briefly. After that day, my father relocated to his sister’s home, as her husband had died.”

Leonie nodded before she let out a frown. “There was something else… that strange group of bandits had gutted a weird looking… wolf maybe, down by what was your farm. Made some nasty work of it. Biggest creature I’ve ever seen.”

Dimitri twitched at that, Felix rolling his shoulders back. “We must have left between those two events. It was an unexpected move.”

“So, how’d you wind up with Jeralt?” Leonie asked.

“Boredom.” Felix flicked his gaze to the sky, keeping it trained on the sky. “It looks like it’ll rain later.”

Dimitri shifted, tense as Felix set the food aside. “You need to eat, Hugo.”

Felix scrunched his nose up, taking a bite of the food.

“Will you two come out to the tavern with us?” Leonie asked, finishing the last of her stew. “I know you always have a stick up your ass, but one night of drinking won’t kill you, Hugo.”

“We will not.” Felix let the words linger in the air, feeling Dimitri stiffen. “Everyone going would mean that the camp is not watched.”

Leonie let out a huff, glancing at Dimitri. “You know that we still leave scouts to watch the camp.”

Felix just stared at her, Leonie rolling her eyes.

“Fine, you could stay, but you should let Alex come with us. You always make the choice for him.” Leonie leaned forward, gaze lighting up under the fire.

Dimitri twitched, his fingers curling around the bowl. Felix nudged Dimitri’s foot with his own, grimacing.

“It is easier for me to stay in camp as well, I’m afraid.” Dimitri relaxed his grip on the bowl by mere centimeters, letting out a breath.

Leonie threw her hands up, letting out a sigh. “Well, can’t say I didn’t offer. I swear, you must be the only ones in the group that don’t drink.”

“It’s bad for you. It takes you off your guard. You’re slower to defend.” Felix listed off his reasons, biting back the ache. Blood thrummed in his body, his senses heightened as Dimitri shifted closer to him. “You lose control of yourself. You can’t fight and you can’t keep ahold of yourself.”

“Fair, but even you can admit that relaxing every once in a while is a good thing.”

Felix shook his head, shoulders rigid. “I do not need to drink in order to relax. There are plenty of things to do-”

“Like riding-” Leone began with a grin, her glance skirting to Dimitri.

“Enough.” Dimitri shifted his gaze to Leonie, offering her a smile. “We simply do not wish to go drinking, Leonie. That is all. While Hugo is overly cautious and does not wish harm to come to anyone, his heart is in the right place.”

Felix nodded his head. “Simple as that.”

Leonie glanced from Felix to Dimitri, snorting. “Color me impressed, you actually managed to have two civil conversations in a day. Well, I’ll leave you to it, I guess. Enjoy your evening.”

Felix fixed her with a look, his shoulders slumping as he and Dimitri were left alone.

“Felix, we do need to have a conversation.” Dimitri’s voice was soft with the use of the name, the man glancing around them but they were alone, everyone walking away from camp and towards the town’s tavern.

Felix hunched his shoulders, dropping his gaze from the sky to the bowl. “I’m not going back.”

“Not… about that.”

Felix gritted his teeth, shaking his head. “No, that’s not something I’m going to-” He stood up, glaring down at the man. “Are you truly such a beast that you have need for a master?”

Dimitri closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He opened them, his gaze shifting into something dangerous. “Isn’t that what you were made for?” He lifted one hand, nails glinting in the light as Dimitri traced the back of his fingers down Felix’s face, tracing the scars he had left.

“Faerghus is gone, Dimitri.”

Dimitri recoiled, his eyes going blank before he looked down at his hand, cradling it against his chest. “We could take it back.”

Felix got up from the ground, heading down the path. He caught up with Leonie, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked.

Leonie looked at him, opening her mouth before she did a double take, raising her eyebrows. “Wow, did you change your mind, Hugo?”

Felix twitched, shifting his face slightly further from Leonie’s gaze. “Maybe I will.”

Leonie nodded, a smirk crossing her features. “It’s going to be a lot of fun.” She took his hand, tugging him down the pathway to where Byleth and Jeralt were talking.

“Look who decided to join us.”

Felix tugged at his arm, shooting Leonie a glare. “I should leave just for that.”

Jeralt smirked, flinging his arm over Felix’s shoulder. “No, it’ll be good for you to come drinking. You’ll enjoy yourself.”

Felix opened his mouth, shutting it. His heart pounded and he let the group tug him along. Byleth gave him a look that Felix returned, rolling his eyes before he finally managed to free himself from Jeralt’s arm. The man clapped him on the back instead, other voices shouting and a tune was sung.

Their group swept into the tavern with ease, Jeralt and Leonie guiding Felix over to a table. Byleth followed with an amused smirk, the shape of it wrong. “Did you really want to come tonight?”

Felix studied Byleth, shrugging as the rest of the mercenaries filtered in, several already calling for rounds of shots. A flash of purple caught Felix’s eye. He glanced over, watching the owner of the purple hair make their way through the crowd, passing out drinks with a smirk.

He glanced back at Byleth, the man’s gaze on the person Felix had been staring at. Byleth stood up from their table holding up a hand.

“Yuri!”

Felix flicked his gaze past as Byleth called for the man, who stopped and turned. A smile broke out on his face and he sauntered over, flicking hair out of his face.

“Byleth, how have you been?” Yuri came close to them, taking Byleth’s hand and sweeping it up to his lips, pressing a kiss against it.

“I’m doing well. What are you doing so far from the monastery?”

Felix relaxed at the reference, turning in his seat to look Yuri over. Byleth had been gone from the group about three years ago, having taken up a short teaching position. He never mentioned much of the experience, only showed off the cool sword he said he received from the archbishop. And the weird cup he preferred to use as a drinking cup when they were at camp.

“We had new management and I had to flee the nest. Balthus is with Holst and I believe our other two friends followed a certain deer home. We haven’t heard from you in a long while. Where are you headed to?” Yuri cocked his head, eyes glittering in the light.

Byleth’s gaze glinted, a smile tugging at his lips. “We’re taking the group to Riegan Territory. Are you looking for some fun?”

Yuri let his gaze sweep up and down, then to the side. He caught Felix’s eye, a smirk tugging at his lips. “I may be. Who is this?”

“He’s Hugo, one of our company. He’s been with our group since he was twelve.”

Yuri let out a laugh. “Impressive. Nice to meet you Hugo, I’m Yuri. What’s your favorite drink?”

Felix let out a snort. “I didn’t ask.”

“You do have a bite to that bark, hmm? Do you fight with a sword?”

Felix opened his mouth, Byleth dropping a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “His fighting skills are quite impressive. They would give your skills a run for your money. It’s a shame you two didn’t get to meet at the academy.”

Yuri nodded, eyes glinting as he took a step back from Felix. “If I join your group for a while, maybe we’ll have the chance to spar.”

“Yuri!”

Jeralt swept into the table, setting several drinks down before he greeted Yuri with a hug. Leonie slid into the booth next to Felix, nudging him over.

“You look like you’re being led to your grave.”

Felix shook his head, glancing away from Leonie. The company was already in good spirits, the tavern more lively than it had been all week. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come.”

“You can’t back out now, you said-” Leonie began.

“If you want to leave, I can walk you back to camp.” Byleth promised, cutting off Leonie. He gave the woman a look, relaxing when she held up her hands with a sigh.

Felix looked at the ale that had been placed down, curling his hand into a fist. “No, I want to drink.”

“Okay.” Byleth sat back, pulling up his tankard. “But, really-”

Felix picked up the tankard that had been brought for him, taking a sip before he drank more, his disgust growing before he pulled it away, swallowing the rest of it as quickly as he could.

Leonie raised an eyebrow, letting out a whistle. “You were really serious, weren’t you?”

“I don’t do things by halves.” Felix stayed in his corner as he drank, eyes tracking the way Byleth moved through the group, Yuri by his side. Leonie collected them more drinks, Yuri circling and dropping into her seat when she was gone.

“Why didn’t you go to the monastery while Byleth was teaching? I’m sure Rhea would have taken on a couple of more students at his request.”

Felix looked up at Yuri, blinking as he pressed a hand to the table. “No, there was no reason. No… interest.”

“He certainly never mentioned that there was another teenager in the company. Maybe I would have gone back with him.” Yuri smiled, his eyes flashing. “You are pretty, aren’t you?”

Felix regarded him with a look, glancing away. Leonie joined them with more drinks, Felix taking his.

The night passed in a blur, the laughter of the tavern increasing and Felix shrunk into his corner, back pressed against the wall.

“How’d you get your scar?”

Felix blinked the blurriness away, finding that Yuri was staring at him once more, eyes lingering on his face. “Got into a fight with a beast.”

Yuri quirked an eyebrow. “If that’s what you walked out looking like, I have to wonder what happened to the beast.”

“He walks on two legs and comes at the sound of a whistle.” Felix shook himself, moving to push himself from the booth. “I should head back to camp.”

“You shouldn’t be going anywhere, Hugo.” Leonie shifted from her spot, moving to stand. “At least not on your own.”

“Please, knowing Alex, he’s probably been hovering outside the tavern for the past hour.” The admission spilled out of Felix, his eyes blurring again as Leonie frowned. He could feel the quiet anger humming off Dimitri as he paced.

“Hey, how did you and Alex meet anyway?” Leonie asked, her gaze locking on Felix. Yuri was still at the end of the booth, keeping him trapped and he felt nauseated.

He focused on the question, taking in a breath. “Our fathers were friends. Mine died, his father took me in. Then he died and we joined the company.”

There was a pause and Felix pushed at Yuri. “Let me out.”

“Are you certain your friend is out there?” Yuri asked.

Leonie let out a sigh. “Yeah, he probably is. Alex is weird like that. Kind of reminds me of a hunting dog, that way. We had a few of them in our village and, you know what, Alex is more like a hunting dog than I ever really wanted to think about.”

“Why don’t I walk you outside?” Yuri offered, finally getting to his feet and holding his hand out to Felix. Felix stared at it, grabbing it and letting Yuri pull him to his feet. “And, if your friend isn’t outside, Leonie and I can walk you back to camp.”

Felix wavered as the alcohol hit him, blinking in confusion. Leonie took his other arm, Yuri letting out a sigh.

“Should we ask Byleth to carry him back to the camp?” Leonie asked as Felix sagged, his vision blackening. The cool air of night greeted them as they managed to step out of the tavern, a large blur bounding their way.

Yuri paused as Dimitri stopped in front of them, tense. His gaze flickered from Leonie to Yuri before they landed on Felix.

“Hugo had too much to drink,” Leonie said, studying the look in Dimitri’s gaze. Felix jerked his head up, meeting Dimitri’s gaze.

“Down.”

Dimitri stilled, drawing his hands back to himself. “I will take him back to camp, if you would like.”

“And you’ll chastise me like a worried mother the entire way back,” Felix mumbled. Though, with the three different looks he received, it didn’t come out the way he wanted.

“Are you sure you won’t need help, friend?” Yuri asked, tilting his head.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes before he shook himself. “No, I will not. Hugo.”

Felix took a few faltering steps away from Leonie’s warmth grasp into Dimitri’s waiting hands. He placed his forehead on Dimitri’s chest, grunting as he was picked up.

“You should not have gone drinking.”

Felix grumbled as he heard the words, keeping his eyes closed tight. He let out a grunt when he felt Dimitri’s stare on him. The voices faded as they stepped into the woods, Dimitri letting out a sigh.

“We cannot keep this up, Felix. A choice has to be made, whether you want to admit it or not.”

“After this.”

Dimitri frowned. “Why not now? We could leave the company for a few days and return. Surely they will not miss us for long.”

“After we leave Riegan territory.”

Felix kept the words close to his heart, his stomach turning as Dimitri lugged him back to the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited

“Felix.”

Felix shifted, trying to pull the blanket higher over his face. His head ached and his stomach lurched at the thought of getting up and moving. He grumbled as he felt a hand on his shoulder, the touch gentle even through the blanket.

“Felix, please, you must get up.”

“Go away, beast.”

Felix curled his fingers into the blanket that was still wrapped around him, screwing his eyes shut. The hand was removed, a sigh following the action.

“Ah, Captain Jeralt is looking for you.”

Felix cracked an eye open, watching as Dimitri hovered over him in their shared tent. "Why?"

"You left the tavern early. Despite my instance that I took you home, he wishes to ensure that you are safe." Dimitri was crouched over Felix, frowning down at him. “Are you okay?”

Felix groaned, placing a hand over his eyes. "Later."

"You should not have gone out last night." Dimitri hesitated, glancing towards the tent entrance.

"Has the beast become the keeper?"

Dimitri's gaze darted back to Felix, his body going rigid. He half stood from his crouch, jaw locked. "Do not pretend, Felix."

"Ah, right, the beast was always the keeper, and I the unwilling-"

Felix grunted as Dimitri placed a hand over his mouth, gaze flat. "I will inform the captain that you are unwell, but that he can come in here to speak with you himself."

Felix blinked at him, lips pulling into a snarl until Dimitri removed his hand. "Go away."

"Felix…"

Felix stared at him, watching as Dimitri sat back on his heels, his eyes full of sadness. The pair stared at each other for some time before Dimitri shook his head with a sigh.

“I wish I could help you. You are afraid, aren’t you?”

Felix stared at Dimitri, blinking at him once more. The man ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. When Felix moved to shove himself up, Dimitri offered him a hand. Felix took it, meeting his gaze.

“Have you ever thought that the thing I was afraid of is you?”

Dimitri froze, eyes growing wide. “I-”

Felix pulled himself up, blinking as his head swam. He wanted food, if he could find something he thought he could stomach “It’s not your fault, not really.”

“I, too, live in fear. I’m afraid of losing control.”

Felix stared at Dimitri, taking in the open honesty as the man looked at him. Felix nodded once, closing his eyes as the movement made his head swim. “You don’t have to fight.”

“But-”

“Faerghus is gone. You don’t have to fight, not for anyone, if you don’t want to.” Felix offered, gritting his teeth. There was definitely a headache that was making itself known with each word that was spoken.

Dimitri lowered his head, eyes clouded. “But-”

Felix narrowed his eyes. “If we’re going to do this, I don’t want to force you to fight.”

Dimitri nodded, his shoulders lowering. “Very well. Thank you, Felix. And please, do try to talk to me more. Don’t just ignore me.”

Felix opened his mouth before he glanced away, letting out a huff. “Very well.” He withdrew his hand from Dimitri’s when he was standing, shading his eyes. Dimitri shuffled out of the tent, leaving Felix to dress on his own.

Once Felix finished dressing, he sought out Jeralt, keeping a hand over his eyes to keep the sun out of them. He stopped when the man materialized, two bowls of food in his hands. He caught Felix’s gaze, jerking his head to the side and Felix followed.

He sat down where Jeralt directed him, taking the bowl.

“You doing okay there?”

Felix looked up, blinking at Jeralt. “Just… tired.”

Jeralt nodded, watching him before he turned back to his own food. “I wanted to make sure that you were okay after last night.”

Felix let out a hum, looking down at the food. The thought of eating made him queasy.

“Leonie said Alex came to get you? I was worried when you seemed to vanish.” Jeralt was eating already, talking between mouths of food.

He nodded, taking a bite of his food. He swallowed, meeting Jeralt’s gaze. “Alex followed us to keep an eye on me.”

“I’m glad he was there for you. Look, Hugo, is there something you want from this company? Something that we can help you with? Is there anything that you want to do with your life?” Jeralt shifted, adjusting his grip on the bowl in his hands.

“I like it here. This is everything I could ever want.”

“And Alex?”

Felix sighed, closing his eyes. “Is there a reason for this?”

“You two have been with this company for a long time. I want to ensure that you know there is a chance of life outside of just endless fighting. You don’t have to make this your life’s goal.” Jeralt shifted, his food already finished.

Felix studied him, nodding after a moment. “I’ll consider your words.”

Jeralt nodded, finishing his own food. “You’re a good swordsman, but there is more to life than swinging a blade. You should enjoy life while you’re young.”

“Half the continent is in a war.”

Jeralt blinked at him. “I suppose the Empire is still trying to subdue some of the old Faerghus houses, an underground resistance.” He considered him, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you want to fight, why don’t you join an army?”

Felix hesitated, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter why I didn’t join an army, does it? Besides, it’s not like Alex would be much use on his own.”

Jeralt nodded. “Well, just remember that you’re welcome to stay, of course.”

He got up from his seat, taking his empty bowl back to the cook. Felix finished his own, following in Jeralt’s footsteps. The man was nowhere to be seen as Felix set the bowl on the table in front of the cook’s tent, his mind turning with the conversation. He turned away, tucking his hands into his pockets. With one stop at his tent, Felix found his water flask and his sword.

Felix walked to the temporary training grounds, squinting his eyes. After food and water, he felt slightly better, more human than he had upon waking up. He paused as he heard voices, frowning at the edge of the forest.

“-management?”

“Yes, the Empire came through, about a year after you left. Rhea was blindsided, she was always meant to be neutral. But, when they heard about the Abyss...”

“What happened?”

Felix clenched his hand into a fist, keeping to the shadows as he heard Byleth’s question. He could make him out, just behind the bushes.

Yuri let out a sigh. “You remember Glenn?”

Byleth let out a hum.

“You met him briefly, when you and the students stumbled upon our… predicament.”

“Ah, yes. The angry man. Was he important?”

Yuri laughed at that, Felix edging closer. “He was the crown prince of Faerghus, actually. I suppose the imperial princess recognized him. Or he let his crest activate without thought while you three were snooping in our business. They realized he was still alive and the Empire’s army swarmed the monastery. Rhea was convinced that you would return, that you would know the monastery was in trouble. She was furious when you did not come to her aid.”

Byleth shook his head. “We’ve been in Alliance territory, helping out here. What happened?”

“She was always one of blind faith, the archbishop. Abyss was overrun. A lot of people were killed and my group had to flee. We went to meet the students of the Golden Deer, see if we could find a new place to live. We had contingency plans for if anything happened.”

“Of course. And what of Glenn?”

“Dead, as far as I am aware. I saw him with Constance last, but that was before we were split apart in the tunnels. Unfortunately, it is hard to keep track of your people in the middle of a fight. You still have the cup, don’t you?”

Felix withdrew from the edge of the clearing, doubling back a different way, making more noise as he did. Byleth and Yuri’s conversation died out upon hearing his approach, Yuri smiling when he entered the clearing.

“Ah, how are you feeling this morning?” His gaze flashed over Felix and he paused, long enough to fix him with a stare.

“Fine.”

Yuri shared a glance with Byleth. “We were quite worried about you last night.” Yuri stepped closer, a small smile on his lips. “But, I suppose you’re well enough this afternoon to give me a demonstration of your skills?”

“Fine, let’s spar.”

Felix rolled his shoulders back, eyes narrowing as he sized Yuri up. The man drew a silver sword, cocking his head towards Felix. “You don’t mind using live steel, do you?”

Felix shook his head, drawing his own sword and shifting into a stance, his breathing slow. He studied Yuri’s stance before surging forward, drawing his blade up to strike. Yuri countered, slipping to the side and adjusting his own footing.

They exchanged blows for several minutes longer, Felix frowning as he tried to get beyond Yuri’s defenses. They pulled away when Yuri shook his head, each breathing hard.

“You’re well trained. Who taught you?”

Felix sheathed his sword, tilting his head. “The mercenaries taught me the most.”

“Ah, Byleth mentioned you were with them for a while. It must have been interesting, living with them while also growing up.” Yuri gave him another quick glance, his eyes resting on Felix’s gaze with a smile.

Felix shrugged. “It’s been educational.”

“Well, I surely wouldn’t mind crossing blades with you again, Hugo.” Yuri studied his face, shifting his gaze up and down to look Felix over. “You know, you look familiar.”

“Does he?” Byleth stepped forward, glancing from Yuri to Felix. His own hand was on the hilt of his sword, Felix noting it wasn’t the Sword of the Creator.

Yuri let out a hum. “I suppose that could just be because he’s from Faerghus, isn’t that right?”

“Ah…” Felix glanced between Yuri and Byleth, confusion weaving its way through his thoughts.

Byleth frowned. “Have you heard from Claude at all?”

Yuri turned back to Byleth, Felix forgotten for the moment. “No, but he’s back in Riegan Territory. He’s keeping an eye on the Alliance as the Empire comes sniffing closer.”

“Of course, I am glad to hear he is still in the area. It was requested that he head to Riegan Territory, perhaps at his behest..” Byleth drew his sword, meeting Yuri’s gaze. “Care for another match?”

Yuri flicked his hair out of his face, smirking at Byleth. “Why, I wouldn’t mind one bit, if you’re the one asking.”

Felix watched the pair a bit longer, deciding to withdraw, their earlier conversation playing in his head.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, the group moved to set out, Leonie tagging along in the back with Felix and Dimitri.

“Do you know who contracted us?” Felix asked.

Leonie glanced at Felix, arching an eyebrow “I’m more interested in what we’re going to be doing in Riegan Territory. You know, I met Claude von Riegan. Do you believe he called us out?”

“We’ll do what we need to, that’s all.” Felix looked ahead, narrowing his eyes at the backs of the other mercenaries.

Leonie rolled her eyes, glancing at Dimitri. “Come on, you can at least speculate with me. It’s more fun that way!”

“Is it?” Dimitri asked, adjusting his grip on the horse he led.

Leonie rolled her eyes. “You two really are no fun, you know that? Fine, what do you think of our new recruit?”

Dimitri looked towards the middle of the group where Byleth and Yuri were walking, his hair easy to spot. Felix looked their way as well, rolling his eyes.

“He’s a decent swordsman.” Felix studied him once more, gaze narrowing. He wanted to talk to Yuri about what he had overheard, but- 

“What is your deal with swords?” Leonie asked, glancing from Felix to where he was staring Yuri down.

Felix raised an eyebrow. “I just happen to enjoy them, is there anything wrong with that?”

Leonie stared at him. “So, you like swords.”

“Yes?” Felix asked with a frown. “I am a sword user. What does that have to do with our conversation?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Leonie looked at him, frowning. “Hey, Felix.”

“What?”

“Does your interests lie only in swords?”

Felix stared at her, frowning as Dimitri huffed next to him, stopping to look at the horse. Felix continued to stare at Leonie, the trio having stopped even as the other group moved further ahead.

“Have you ever, I don’t know… picked up other weapons?” Leonie asked.

Dimitri let out a cough. “If we aren’t careful, we’ll lose sight of the others.”

“Ah, right.” Leonie turned away from Felix, walking once more. “Just, think about it, okay, Felix? Hey, Alex, do you remember breaking that lance…”

Dimitri let out a sigh. “Was that the first time we met you?” he asked, cautious.

“Yeah, it was. You know, I was upset when I didn’t get to see you again. I wanted to see you break a lance in half. You said you threw it at the tree?” Leonie smiled at him, Felix rolling his eyes.

“I… did, that is correct,” Dimitri began, “it was an accident. The lance’s shaft wasn’t solid. The wood may have had rot.”

“I see.” Leonie studied him, tilting her head to the side. “Think you could do it again?”

“What?” Dimitri blinked at her, Leonie grinning wider.

She nodded, stepping towards him. “I want to see you shatter a lance.”

“It was dumb luck back then. What makes you think he’ll even be able to do it again?” Felix butted in, narrowing his eyes. Leonie lifted her hands, smiling even as she stepped back.

“It’s an idea.”

Dimitri shook his head. “I do not think I could recreate the circumstances. But, if you find a lance that has started to rot, I can throw it at a tree, if you so desire.”

Leonie’s eyes brightened. “I’ll let you know!” She moved forward, talking with some of the other mercenaries. Felix glanced at Dimitri, raising an eyebrow.

“You can barely hold a bowl without nearly cracking it.”

Dimitri frowned at him. “I have been doing better.”

“You have been.” Felix nodded at Dimitri, stopping to stare at the trees above them. Autumn was drawing to a close and he knew, deep inside him, that winter had already begun to rule in Faerghus. Dimitri stepped closer, reaching out with his free hand to touch the back of Felix’s.

“Is something on your mind?”

Felix glanced back at Dimitri, shaking his head. “How long do you think it’ll take us to get to Riegan Territory?”

“We’re near the Great Bridge of Myrddin, once we pass, we’ll be in Daphnel. Then a week, at most, to reach Riegan Territory.”

Felix nodded, glancing at him once more before they moved to catch up with the rest of the group. Dimitri stood at his side, ever the faithful companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be action in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major edits to this chapter!

Felix felt the hand at his throat, his eyes going wide as he found Dimitri hovering him. His eyes were narrowed into slits, his breaths heavy as he exhaled. Felix strained to hear what had awoken Dimitri and sent him into a fit of rage. 

“What-”

Dimitri moved the hand from Felix’s throat to his mouth, drawing up one clawed finger and pressing it to his lips.

Felix glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of the ears and the tail, the Dimitri over him shifting, the muzzle elongating as he hunched further down, eyes narrowed before he ever so gently placed his hands on either side of Felix’s head.

Felix drew in a breath as Dimitri whined above him, dropping his muzzle to Felix’s neck. His breath was hot as he panted. “It hurts.”

He froze at those words, his mind going blank as Dimitri whined again, his eyes still shut. His knees were on either side of Felix’s hips, trapping him underneath. He couldn’t make out anything that would set Dimitri off, but he didn’t put the possibility aside.

Dimitri whined again and Felix moved his hand, reaching it up to touch Dimitri’s cheek. “Shush, it’s okay.” His hand trembled as he lifted it to the top of Dimitri’s head, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Dimitri pressed his face closer to Felix, the man drawing in a breath.

“Dimitri, come on.”

He shuddered, pressing closer to Felix. Felix felt smothered under the heat of the other, his hand tangled in Dimitri’s hair.

“I need you to breathe for me, okay?”

There was a small, shuddering breath and Felix forced himself to relax further, dragging his hands through Dimitri’s hair as he pressed his forehead against Dimitri’s and breathed with him.

After several breaths, Dimitri shivered, his body relaxing and slumping forward. Felix caught him, grunting as he moved to ensure that Dimitri didn’t crush him. He let out a curse, glancing towards the front of the tent. There was talking outside, somewhere near the tent but too far away to make out clear words.

He thought it might be Jeralt.

“Felix.”

Felix returned his attention back to Dimitri. “What woke you, Dimitri? Did something happen?”

Dimitri shook his head, drawing in a breath. “We need-”

“I know.” Felix hissed the words under his breath, letting out a hiss as he reached up to touch the pendant he wore. “I know. We’ll have to leave the company for a few days and-”

Dimitri huffed, turning to look at him. “You don’t want me.”

Felix froze, gaze darting from Dimitri to the tent flap. “I-”

“No, I understand, do not worry.” Dimitri closed his eyes, running a hand over his face. “I would not want a beast like me, either. You have had your taste of freedom, haven’t you?”

Felix clamped down on the rebuke he had ready to retort.

“What would they do,” Dimitri mused, “do you think, if they knew who you were?”

Felix knelt down in front of Dimitri, his eyes hard. “We cannot deal with this right now.”

Dimitri tilted his head, shaking it instead. “I think now would be the best time to deal with it. They are busy, Felix. They would not notice if we slipped away.”

Felix froze as Dimitri grabbed his wrist, intending to tug him closer.

“I am tired of your games, Fraldarius. When will soon be now?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tonight.”

Felix stared Dimitri down, watching the anger in his eyes.

“You have delayed two years now, Felix. I will not wait any longer.” He drew Felix in close, raising his hand up to stroke Felix’s cheek. “Now.”

Felix nodded. “Fine. Now.”

Dimitri smiled at him, reaching up and pulling him into an embrace before he kissed him, gently. “I will not harm you, Felix.”

Felix let out a half strangled laugh as he felt the claws trace a pattern in his skin. He had heard the stories of how his uncle had been found. 

Entrails were strewn across the clearing, a lion dyed red sitting among the mess. The beast was satisfied with a quick meal and easily clambered to take its place by Rodrigue’s side. It was tame, as far as such a beast was ever tamed.

Felix closed his eyes, drawing in a breath. “We have to do this in the borders of Faerghus.”

Dimitri sighed, pulling away. “We will leave now then..”

Felix pulled himself up, gathering a bag. “Just any forest will do, as long as its-”

“I know.”

Felix watched Dimitri, curling his hand into a fist. “I do need to speak with Jeralt before we leave. Would you be willing to gather what we’ll need for the trip?”

Dimitri regarded him before he nodded, stepping out of the tent. Felix reached under his pillow, pulling out a small bag. With a grunt, he got dressed, heading outside himself. He looked around the camp, taking in the stillness. Only two figures were up, standing watch by a fire.

He relaxed when he recognized both Jeralt and Byleth. With each step towards them, he clutched the small bag tighter, fear clawing at his throat.

“Jeralt.” The man frowned, turning to look at Felix. He opened his mouth, Felix shaking his head quickly. “I need to speak with you.”

“You can finish watch right, kid?” He placed a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. When he nodded in agreement, Jeralt turned to join Felix. “What’s wrong, kid?”

Felix took a step back, turning on his heel and heading a bit further from the others. He glanced around them, ensuring that they were alone. “Alex and I have some business to take care of.”

Jeralt raised an eyebrow, Felix drawing in a breath.

“If only Alex returns, give him this.”

Felix held out the bag, Jeralt’s eyebrow climbing higher as he was offered it. “Where do you two plan on going?”

“Faerghus.”

“If you can’t find us-”

Felix shook his head. “I’m certain Alex will be able to find you if he really wants to.”

“Kids, always going off on their own.” Jeralt muttered, running a hand through his hair and sighing. “Just be wary when you enter Faerghus. I don’t like the movements we’ve been hearing about from the Empire.”

Felix gave him a nod, dropping the bag. Jeralt caught it, looking from it to Felix.

“And it’s just you and Alex going?”

“There’s something that we have to do. I don’t know when we’ll return, or if both of us will return. If it’s just Alex, give him that bag. He’ll know what it means.”

Jeralt studied him, shaking his head after a moment. “If you don’t come back, what happened to you?”

Felix shifted, hand resting on the hilt of his blade. “I died.”

Jeralt gave him a steady look. “You sure you want to do this, kid?”

Felix shook his head, glancing over his shoulder. “This is something that we have to do by ourselves. A journey… home of sorts, before we get too far away from it.”

“Okay, we’ll keep an eye out for you. We’re headed to see the Duke of Riegan. Take some gold and rations before you leave.” Jeralt studied him, offering him a small smile. “May your trip be an easy one.”

Felix nodded, tightening his jaw. Jeralt helped him finish their preparations and he met with Dimitri, carrying his own pack. The pair looked at the mercenary group, a flash of purple catching Felix’s eye before they turned, heading north once more.

~*~*~*~*~

The snow filtered through the trees as the pair made their way into the forest. They had travelled for the better part of the week, rewalking their original path. Two days before, they had walked through mount a narrow mountain pass into Faerghus, Felix casting a glance over his shoulder with every step.

Dimitri had taken his wrist and guided him along with the few people heading the same way. The air was crisp, heavy clouds blocking out any warmth the sun would have offered.

The journey through the Alliance had been tense, each step filling Felix further with dread. Even now, he followed Dimitri only out of instinct, his gaze darting around.

“We’re nearly there, can you feel it?” Dimitri stopped as he looked around the trees, the branches growing denser. Each step broke the silence of the woods, and he wondered when the last people traveled through there.

“I feel something. It might be the food we ate for breakfast, though.” Felix glanced around the forest, lifting a hand to rub it over his shoulder. Maybe they should have packed heavier clothes. He didn’t remember what winters in Faerghus, even at the borders of Faerghus, could be like.

The forest around them was still, too quiet to truly be of comfort to him. Felix looked back when he realized Dimitri had stopped.

“Dimitri?” He called, catching the man’s attention.

“I’m… sorry, it’s just, it’s been so long since we’ve been here.” Dimitri’s eyes were wide, taking in the air around them.

Felix let out a huff, watching his breath mist in the air. It was growing colder the longer they stood still.

“Do you want to return to the village for the night? There was an inn a few hours back.” Felix glanced at Dimitri, turning his body towards him.

“No.”

Felix quirked an eyebrow. “Are you feeling okay?” He wanted to turn back, he wanted to run but Dimitri was frozen once more, staring into the trees.

“The beast… is stronger here.” Dimitri stepped forward, returning to Felix’s side. “It knows that this is home.”

Felix nodded after a moment. “If it’s recognizing this forest as home, do we have to go much further?”

“I would prefer if we could return to Fhirdiad.” Dimitri paused, glancing at Felix. “However, a clearing near here will do. As you said, it only has to be a forest in Faerghus.”

Felix nodded, glancing around. “And your concern about wild animals?”

“They don’t bother beasts.”

Felix nodded at those words, watching Dimitri take the lead. It was another hour before Dimitri found a clearing he deemed appropriate, placing his bag on the ground and turning to Felix.

“If these were normal times, there would be a feast and ceremony. I am sorry that-”

Felix shook his head, lips pressed into a tight line. “No, I don’t want any of those things. You go do what you need to and I’ll be here.” Felix crossed his arms over his chest, Dimitri meeting his gaze before he nodded, leaving his pack on the ground. He stared at Felix for a moment longer before he vanished into the trees.

Felix set his own things to the side, drawing in breath. At the faint edges of his memory, he could recall the dances his tutor had taught him. It had been a solemn old man, who explained that he had taught Rodrigue’s own brother the ceremonial dances.

Felix had, in his young age, wondered who had taught the old man. The old man had just stared in response to the question before he insisted on setting Felix’s form properly. The dances were meant for calming and meditation, to draw the attention of the beast onto himself.

Here, Felix settled into the first form of the kata. Staving off the desire to draw his sword as he worked his way through. Traditions were something that were meant to be discarded, alongside the death of his family.

Felix paused to let out his breath when he realized he had been holding it. The anger was released with it, the man settling back down.

Traditions were meant to be remade, something he and Dimitri could surely do, if they tried hard enough. There would be no blood spilled that night.

It had been explained once, when Felix was ten, listening to Lambert in the farm house. The fire was crackling, Lambert’s hands busy with rope making.

The man had shifted and sighed, looking from the rope to Felix before he nodded, turning towards the fire. “The bride is a gift. You are a gift to your family, Felix, don’t ever forget that.”

Felix hadn’t dared ask Lambert what he meant, he had only nodded before going back to badgering Lambert about learning how to fight.

Felix smiled at the memory, his eyes tight as he drew in another breath. Each movement caused the air around him to stir. Even with the winter air, he found himself growing too hot with each movement, forcing himself to discard the outermost layer of his clothing.

He settled back in the middle of the clearing, letting out his breath once more. “I don’t hold to tradition,” he murmured.

He paused once more to pull his hair pack into a ponytail, wishing he had cut it before they left, or even as they travelled. The little voice that still yearned for tradition had cried every time he had touched the hilt of his dagger.

The little voice that whispered everything that he had done wrong when he tried to sleep at night, staring at the side of the tent Dimitri occupied.

Felix shook himself as he moved from one stance to the next, settling down and staying there, ignoring the burn. Each movement pushed the voice a little further back, reminding it that there wasn’t a life beyond what he had picked up in the present.

With no Faerghus to return to, with the king dead, there would be no traditions. Just two children, clinging to what little of their childhood that they could salvage.

Felix forced the next breath out, holding it for several beats of his heart before he drew in the next breath. Each movement was a gift, he knew that much. Each moment was a minute he had to himself, a minute to relax further.

There would have been a feast, and Felix would have been presented in white. His hair would have been set loose in public for the first time since he turned twelve. He would be sat at his father’s left hand, even as he was placed on Dimitri’s right.

At the age of eighteen, he would be put on display and a feast would be held in his honor. For his sacrifice in continuing the leash that chained the Blaiddyds to the crown. He would be given one last meal, before his brother would have led him to the chamber.

The chamber would be sparse, with little to destroy. There would be old bloodstains, dried from all the years that had passed since the room first became the birthing cradle of a new line. Felix would be knelt there, limbs bound and as nude as the day he was born.

And Glenn-

Felix paused in his exercise, letting out a huff. The mental image of an older Glenn kneeling in front of him was pathetic. He waved his hand in front of him, destroying the scene as he settled in the clearing.

Deep down, he knew the beast wouldn’t be back until night fell.

And he was right.

Dusk settled around the clearing where Felix now knelt, skin prickling along his back from being watched. The forest around him was quiet, his breath filling the air in front of him. Winter started early in the Northern territories, a fact that Felix nearly forgot.

Dimitri had appeared near the end of the day, sheepishly holding up rope. Felix had scoffed but knelt warily, feeling Dimitri’s hands tie the rope, voice soft as he ensured that Felix would be okay. When it was done and Felix -well, he could still move, the beast didn’t want to pull too tight- couldn’t quite stand, Dimitri had disappeared.

Now, he could feel eyes trained on him.

Felix drew in a breath. Fear boiled over him, the man left with nothing to hide behind. “I know you’re out there.”

He needed to move, but he schooled himself, hair tied back. It was another heartbeat before he felt fur brush along this back, teeth digging into the side of his neck.

The breath was hot, a long licking along the back of Felix’s spine. He shuddered at the touch, closing his eyes and letting out a breath.

The teeth moved, shifting, and Felix closed his eyes, sending up a silent prayer to whoever would be listening.

“Dima,” Felix pleaded, the beast behind him stilling, “Do what you will.”

The fear was shoved far down, Felix swallowing it whole. It would do no good to present it to the other now.

The Bride of Blaiddyd rarely made it out alive, that’s what Felix had learned, when he was young. Only two had survived and, due to Felix’s nature as a child, many had agreed he wouldn’t survive either.

Felix swallowed, titling his head as much as he could. The beast shuffled over him, puffs of breath hitting Felix’s hair. Soon, the teeth were back at his neck. “Even with the face you’re wearing, it’s still you. You’re in control. What do you want, Dima?.”

The beast stilled, the teeth pulling away from Felix’s neck.

"If I die, you'd have no one to serve."

The beast twitched, letting out a snort. Warm air was breathed down Felix’s neck and he tensed, closing his eyes. A clawed hand shifted, resting on his shoulder before it moved up, touching Felix’s cheek.

“I don’t want to fight.”

Felix felt chilled by those words, his gaze straining to look over his shoulder as the beast withdrew, leaving Felix there. He knew he wouldn’t be able to see him, not unless Dimitri wished it so.

“You don’t have to fight, I won’t make you fight. I promise I won’t make you fight.”

He closed his eyes as the claws reappeared, tracing down his neck before they caught on the leather band. With a quick yank, it snapped, falling from Felix’s neck onto his lap. Felix felt a rush of warmth run through him as the beast moved, pulling Felix into him, the ropes sliding loose as he moved.

“Mine.”

Felix swallowed, closing his eyes. “Yours,” he agreed, voice soft.

The beast huffed, pressing his muzzle to Felix’s neck. They stayed like that until Felix drifted off to sleep, warmth smothering him.

~*~*~*~*~

Felix shifted, hand grasping around the blanket before he pulled it over his face. The early morning sun was bright, prodding at Felix to wake him.

He opened an eye, frowning up at the sky. It was ringed by trees, clouds drifting distantly above him. It hadn’t snowed that night, something Felix was grateful for. He blinked once more, clearing his vision before he sat up. He was still naked, underneath the blanket.

He took in a breath, reaching a hand up to touch the necklace that had weighed him down before he remembered it was gone. Felixe frowned, turning his head when Dimitri cautiously approached the clearing, two rabbits swinging from one hand.

“I caught breakfast.”

Dimitri stepped into the clearing, laying the rabbits down near Felix. Felix got up, grabbing at his clothes and tugging them on.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, breaking the silence. He was thankful for the warmth once he was dressed, sitting down to prepare the rabbits.

Dimitri looked up at him, glancing back down at the fire. “Like… things are in balance. I… thank you, Felix. Your words, they mean a lot.”

“We haven’t been following tradition, exactly.” Felix set the skins aside, looking at the meat before he skewed the bodies on sharpened sticks, holding them over the fire. “There isn’t a kingdom to fight for anymore. You shouldn’t be forced to.”

Dimitri nodded, moving backwards from the fire to sit. He glanced up at the sky, turning to look back at Felix. “Why do you think the Blaiddyds serve the Fraldariuses so?”

Felix shifted, shrugging. “Maybe it was a curse from the goddess.” He didn’t believe in the goddess himself, hadn’t since the day he heard his father had died.

When there was no follow up, he cleared his throat, changing topics. “What do you think of the new mercenary, Yuri?”

Dimitri let out a hum, his eyes flashing for the briefest of moments. “He seems… interested in you.”

“I overheard him and Byleth talking about the monastery.” At Dimitri’s blank look, Felix sighed. “The one that Bylth taught at, for a while.” Felix looked at the fire, turning the rabbits over to cook the other side.

“Ah, the one where he received the sword. What about it?” Dimitri blinked, looking so much more at peace than Felix had seen him in several years.

Felix had turned the conversation over and over in his head, since that night. He nodded at Dimitri, letting out a sigh. “Yuri had… known Glenn. I suppose Byleth had met him once or twice as well. He was living in the Abyss, underneath the monastery.”

Dimitri went still, staring at the fire. “And?”

“Yuri was certain he died, in an attack on the monastery about two years ago.”

Dimitri nodded, letting out a soft sigh. “I see.”

“Even if he was still alive-” Felix began.

Dimitri shook his head, holding up a hand. “The beast recognizes you as its…” he trailed off, looking away. “You cannot change your mind now, Felix.”

“I’m not changing my mind. I’m letting you know-” Felix cut himself off, letting out a huff of air through his nose. “I just wanted to let you know that, even if he were alive, I’m not going back on my word.”

Dimitri stared at him. “I…”

“We don’t have to hold to tradition.”

Dimitri nodded. “Thank you, Felix. How are you feeling this morning?”

Felix shrugged, turning the rabbit over. “We’ll have to be careful, about your crest.”

“And yours,” Dimitri murmured, voice soft as he accepted the rabbit Felix handed him. Felix set to eating the pieces of meat he could off his own rabbit. They stayed in the clearing a little longer, putting out the fire once they were ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, beast Dimitri?
> 
> Beast Dimitri.
> 
> TBH, if this was "normal" timeline in this AU, this would be the part where we would be seeing a lot more of Felix's guts and no more Felix.
> 
> Edit: Speaking of "normal" timeline, you all should check out the Bride of Blaiddyd I posted!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, all chapters have been updated, re-edited. Chapter four had the most edits of non-reposted. I have completely re-written chapter five in light of the changes in chapter four! So a lot of new things. Re-read the other chapters, brush up, see what changed on chapter four. And welcome to chapter five!

“Do you smell that?” Dimitri lifted his face to the sky while Felix glanced at him, shaking his head. The mountains had been rough, snow coming down further than they originally expected. It had put them behind a day, but with the Alliance border in sight and no one else on the road, Felix was relaxing.

The nature of Dimitri’s question brought him back to fully on guard, his gaze scanning the rocky hill on either side of them.

“What am I supposed to be smelling?” Felix asked, wary of trusting Dimitri’s senses.

Dimitri glanced at him, frowning. “There’s death in the air. Fighting happened here and it was recent.”

Felix nodded, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword. “Can you detect anyone else in the area?”

Dimitri shook his head, walking next to Felix. It was tense as they continued on, coming upon the inn that marked the border. A young man stood before a heavily armed group of men, each bearing colors of the Alliance.

The young man turned his attention to the pair, his frown deepening. “This border entry is closed.” He spoke with an air of annoyance, moving his attention away.

Felix flexed his fingers, pulling his hand away from his sword. “We’re to meet up with our friends. They were headed to Derdriu, about two weeks ago. This would be the closest passage that we could find to get us there.”

The man raised an eyebrow, once more fixing a stare on them. “You’ll have to backtrack. No one’s getting through here.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t understand. There was free passage through here no more than five days prior.” Dimitri looked down at the man, his hands folded behind his back.

“Well, there was an incident. It’s closed now. If you’re looking to get to Derdriu, I would suggest perhaps going through Ailell. That may put you closer to Derdriu faster than standing here and arguing.” The man cocked his eyebrow as his men coughed behind him.

“That would put us further away from our destination. Perhaps you know of the Jeralt Mercenary Company?” Dimitri inquired, placing a hand on Felix’s shoulder as he stepped forward.

The man’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch. “Yes, I do believe I do... you know of the professor, then?”

“If you mean Byleth then yeah, we know him,” Felix ground out. “We’re part of his father’s company. They went this way and we need passage.”

The man offered them an incline of his head and extended his hand. “My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. I studied under Professor Byleth while he was at the academy. Quite an interesting man.”

“So can we get passage or what?” Felix demanded, ignoring the hand and affronted glare that Lorenz sent his way. Dimitri squared his shoulder, meeting Lorenz’s gaze when he let out a sigh. He turned to look back at his men, the sun glinting off the staff he strapped to his back, then turned back to the pair to study them.

“As it is, there was an incident here, three days past. Until we get that matter resolved, we will be unable to offer anyone passage. It would be best for you to turn around and seek another way to enter the Alliance.” Lorenz offered them a small ‘what can you do’ shrug, spreading his hands and offering them a sympathetic smile. “Ailell would be your fastest passage to Derdriu.”

“What is the problem? Perhaps we can assist you.” Dimitri inclined his head, smiling at Lorenz.

Lorenz narrowed his eyes, dropping his hands and squaring his shoulders. “We do not-”

“Either let us pass or tell us your damn problem. Either way, we need to get through so we can catch up with our company.” Felix rested his hand on the sword hilt once more, shifting his stance.

“You are very rude. Perhaps I should lodge a complaint with the professor about your behavior.” Lorenz examined them and raised a hand, sparks gathering in his palm. “And besides, how can I ensure that you are not Imperial scouts in disguise?”

“Is it a fight you want?” Dimitri asked, his eyes flashing. Felix spared only a glance at Dimitri before he fixed his gaze on Lorenz.

“We don’t want a fight,” Felix clarified, “we just want to pass through and meet up with Jeralt and Byleth. That is all. We won’t get in your way.”

“Do you have proof of your claims?” Lorenz inquired, lowering his hand as he took Dimitri in. “Perhaps I could send a message to the professor. But that would require you to-”

“What kind of proof do you expect us to have? We’re a mercenary company, not some second-rate eggplant pretending to be a commander.” Felix seethed under the hand Dimitri placed on his shoulder, glaring at the man.

“Byleth has a sword made of bone, known as the Sword of the Creator.” At Dimitri’s words, Lorenz turned to face the man. “He received it while he was teaching at Garreg Mach. Lady Rhea gifted it to him.”

Lorenz’s lips tightened but he nodded, waving a hand at the group behind him. They all relaxed, taking their hands off their weapons as Felix crossed his arms over his chest. “So can we go or not?”

Lorenz tilted his head. “Yes, I suppose you can pass. Since you are part of Jeralt’s company, I can rest assured that no stray bandits will get the jump on you.”

“If that’s what you’re worried about-” Felix was cut off by Dimitri stepping forward, offering Lorenz a placid smile.

“What did happen here?” Dimitri asked, looking towards the inn. The door was smashed in and there was dried blood near the entrance. The place felt unsettling, unnerving even with the soldiers breaking up and moving about behind them.

Lorenz regarded them. “Imperial troops had a skirmish along here. They’re circling. I assume that is what your company is doing here?”

Felix offered him a one shouldered shrug. “Don’t know, we didn’t get the details before we went our own way.”

“And what were you doing in the old Galatea territory?” Lorenz asked.

“None of your business,” Felix snapped.

Dimitri smiled, eyes tight. “We were visiting graves of dead family, if you must know.”

Lorenz blinked, his mouth falling. “I see. Yes, well, perhaps you should… the inn here is closed down, but there is one about a two days’ walk from here, if you’re looking for somewhere to stay. But stay on the roads.”

“Of course.” Felix inclined his head, walking past Lorenz. He turned back to his men, Dimitri scurrying to catch up with Felix. He gave one last glance back at Lorenz, who was no longer paying attention to them.

“Do you think he really knew Byleth?” Dimitri asked as they walked further away.

Felix glanced backward, letting out a snort. “From the academy, with that kind of haircut? I could see it.”

“He probably has more regular haircuts than we do.” Dimitri smiled as Felix shoved at his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

“We’re not some fancy nobles who keep a barber on payroll.”

Dimitri laughed, a smile crossing his face before quickly falling. “It feels… strange, I must admit.”

“What does?” Felix asked, glancing back at him.

Dimitri looked up at the sky. “The beast is quiet. It is… satisfied for the first time in years. To not hear it clawing at the walls is a sort of peace I did not expect.”

Felix nodded. “That… that’s good.” He glanced away, Dimitri hesitating.

“What is on your mind, Felix?”

They had stopped in the path, no one around to hear them. Felix was fidgeting, unable to place his hands anywhere for too long. “What if… what if he’s still alive?”

Dimitri blinked, scratching the side of his head. “Glenn?” he inquired.

Felix nodded, pursing his lips. “What if what I overheard was wrong? What-”

“You said so yourself, we do not have to hold to traditions. Do you regret what you have done?”

“Not in the slightest. You are free to do as you please. There will be no more chaining of monsters from my family.” Felix clenched his jaw, meeting Dimitri’s gaze.

“Even if your brother were alive, even if Rodrigue were still alive, neither could break the bond that has been forged. I appreciate what you have given me, Felix. Now, is there something else bothering you?”

“My… he was alive. At any point, he could have joined us. Faerghus…” Felix shook his head. “They could have had a king.”

“Faerghus has been broken for years. Even my father could see nothing salvageable. Perhaps one or two of the lords would still fight for the banner, but it is gone, the people broken.” Dimitri’s voice was soft as he reached a hand out to Felix.

Felix took it. “Just us, like it has always been.”

The pair fell silent, continuing to walk once more.

~*~*~*~*~

It was a slow walk through the Alliance. The roads were empty, Felix and Dimitri falling into old tracks. When they had first passed through, there had been at least light foot traffic. Now, it was silent.

“Think it has anything to do with the attack Gloucester told us about?”

Felix glanced back at Dimitri, his brows furrowing. “This far into the Alliance?”

“We’re only a couple of days from the border.” Dimitri glanced around the pathway. It was cold, and the both of them were wearing their heavier clothing. Felix’s sword was hidden by his outmost layer while Dimitri carried no weapon.

“But still, far enough that the Imperial soldiers shouldn’t be here. After this next bridge, we should stop for lunch.” Felix could hear the river. It sounded faster than when they crossed the second time.

It was another few moments of quiet walking before a snapping branch made Dimitri freeze, eyes narrowed. He lifted his head, glancing from left to right. The snap had been intentional as well as a warning, Felix was sure.

Felix moved his hand towards his sword, Dimitri glancing at him and shaking his head. Felix dropped his hand, his coat covering the blade once more as two men stepped out from the trees. The bridge was close now, only a few steps away and the men each had a sword at their hip, though only one had his blade bared.

“You got us a toll payment for crossing?” The first of the two men asked, gaze sliding from Felix to Dimitri, sizing them up.

“We’ve no coin for payment.” Dimitri offered them a bashful smile. “We’re trying-”

“No coin, no passage.” The men both raised their eyebrows, another man appearing from the other side of the bridge.

“Are these folk giving you trouble?” He looked more roughed up than the others, battered armour covering his torso. There was a sword at his side, better looking than what the other two had on them. He strolled across the bridge, standing between the pair of them.

“Nah, we were just discussing the coin they was about to give us.” The first man, a farmer if Felix had to guess, gave them a look, daring them to protest.

“We have no coin to give for passage,” Felix stated, fixing his gaze on the third man. It wasn’t the first two he was worried about, but the third man bothered him, looking at them like they were meat.

“Pah, that’s what they all say and, in the end, they always find a bit a coin to hand over. It makes passing through here a lot smoother.” The third man rested a hand on the hilt of his blade, eyes gleaming.

“You know, it’s not worth it. We can find another way around.” As Felix turned to leave, an arrow whistled past his head. Dimitri shifted his stance, eyes narrowing to slits.

“There’s no easier way ‘round the river, if ya know what’s good for ya.” The men looked braver as Felix turned back to them. On the other side of the bridge, Felix could make out an archer, poking out from behind a tree. Even with the leaves fallen, the trunk was wide enough to hide behind.

“You don’t have to put up a fight, just pay us to cross.” The first man said, gesturing towards the other two.

“We don’t have coins.”

“What about your coat then?”

The armored man gestured towards the coats they wore and Felix cocked an eyebrow. “It’s just barely the start of winter.” Hell, it wasn’t even snowing in the Alliance yet, but the wind was cold. Felix had no intentions of passing his coat over to the man.

“Got anything you can offer in exchange for passage?” They took a step towards them, pressing the question as they leered.

“No, but you’ll let us pass.” Felix stepped forward, Dimitri placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Ya think a pretty thing like you is tough?” The armored man unsheathed his sword, eyes narrowing. As Felix moved to take his sword out, he was shoved down. Dimitri stood before him, protecting him from the armored man's lunge.

Metal struck empty air as Dimitri moved to the side, dropping low to the ground. Felix was in the midst of picking himself up as the other two men joined the fray. There was a ripping noise, Felix looking up in time to see golden fur flash between him and the others. The burned image of a crest lit up the sky, hanging briefly before it vanished. An arrow flew through the air, missing the knot of fighters by inches before more followed.

“Di-” Felix tried to raise his voice, shuddering as a dying shriek pierced the air. The arrows petered out, another scream ripping through the air.

When he faced his first battle with the company, he had remembered a surge of energy. It had been a thrill to finally clash swords with someone else, to see how truly he had honed his abilities. No one in the company had died in that battle, but he wasn’t a stranger to death during a fight. He had been a giver of it, even if it was only one man and he had been convinced it was a fluke.

What lay before him was a slaughter. A lion, golden fur streaked with red, bared his teeth at the armored man. The other two men, farmers who looked scrawny to begin with, had been clawed down.

“Dimitri!”

Felix found his feet when he found his voice, moving forward. He jerked back as Dimitri turned, snarling at him. The armored man groaned, Dimitri turning back to him. Felix pressed a hand to his mouth, his stomach lurching as the beast dug its muzzle into the third man’s neck.

Felix turned away, feeling the burn in the back of his throat. He wanted to close his ears to the screams and pleading of the dying man, but they echoed.

For once, he was glad they were alone.

~*~*~*~*~

They sat in silence before the fire, Felix staring at the cooking meat. Dimitri was looking at the remains of his clothing that he had gathered, holding the cloth in his hands. He looked uncomfortable in the farmer’s borrowed clothing, a blanket thrown around his shoulders for extra warmth.

“It’s your own fault.” Felix picked the rabbit out of the fire, testing the meat with a small knife. He stuck it back into the fire.

“I know.”

Felix turned the rabbit over, glancing back at Dimitri. “Stop moping.”

“I am not-”

“Dimitri, we have two more days at least until we reach another town. A week and a half until we reach Derdriu. And we don’t know where the company is.” Felix pulled the rabbit back out, looking at where he made the slice. The rabbit had been scrawny to start with, but it looked even scrawnier once the pelt had been stripped. “Are you hungry?”

“Ah, no.” Dimitri looked down at his hands, hunching his shoulders further. “I don’t… I simply don’t know what came over me, my apologies, Felix.”

Felix let out a sigh. “We’re both still… new to this. You said the beast was quieter, yes?” At Dimitri’s nod, he relaxed. Picking up the body parts had been a disgusting task but they had buried the men. They had seen no sign of the archer, a prospect that unsettled Felix greatly. Though it had only been three slain men, it felt like there had been more. And the man had worn Adrestian armor, though Felix hadn’t heard an accent when he spoke.

Worst was that there had been missing chunks from the men.

“Okay, well…” Felix wanted to put off the question, wanted to think it was just a gruesome mistake. Maybe there had been the chunks somewhere close by. But he wouldn’t allow himself to avoid the question, not for long. “Why did you eat them?”

“I was… hungry?” Dimitri tried, chewing on his body lip. “They wanted to hurt you. I… I was protecting you.”

Felix reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You cannot eat anyone and you don’t have to fight for me. That was unnecessary. Did you want to fight?”

Dimitri shook his head. “They were going to hurt you- I wanted to protect you.”

He puzzled over the words, letting the silence blanket them. It was a while before either of them spoke again.

“I will not do it again, Felix.”

Felix looked up at Dimitri, studying his face. His eyes were downcast, fixed on the dirt in front of him. He was still hunched, shivering with each light breeze. Dimitri was further away from the fire and Felix rolled his eyes.

“I don’t mind if… you want to protect me. But you can’t eat any more human meat, understand?” Felix asked.

Dimitri nodded, fidgeting with the cloth scrap in his hand once again.

“Why don’t you move closer so you don’t freeze to death?” he suggested, voice softer. He gestured towards the spot next to him, tilting his head.

“Are you not afraid?” Dimitri looked up, eyes wide and Felix let out a sigh, running his free hand through his hair. He still held the rabbit on a stick with his other, his thoughts shifting.

“No, so get over here why don’t you?” Felix kept his gaze fixed on the fire as Dimitri joined him, holding his hands out to the flames.

“Thank you, Felix.”

Felix nodded, mouth pressed into a tight line. “We’ll need to make up time tomorrow. We’ll take an early start in the morning. Go to bed early as well.”

Dimitri nodded, closing his eyes. They listened to the fire crack, dusk setting in around them.


End file.
